


Respite

by KittyBandit



Series: DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen and Lavi enjoy a quiet moment away from the party.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-Man Fanworks Initiative Day 6: Peace; Dreams; Hope
> 
> Sexy times ahead, folks. ;)

The sounds of the party still going strong rumbled through the walls as Allen pulled Lavi towards an empty corridor. They were giggling softly, hands on each other as they fumbled out of sight. They’d partaken in some of the drinks, and were more tipsy than they’d meant to be. The party was to celebrate a recent victory, as well as the acquisition of more Innocence. Everyone had taken a reprieve, loosened up a bit to take the chance to relax and enjoy a brief moment of peace while it lasted.

Lavi chuckled, stumbling over his own feet. “Easy, Al. I can’t see so well. It’s too dark.”

He felt a hand on his hip, sliding under the hem of his shirt as he was tugged along. “Lavi, are you scared of the dark?” Allen whispered, moving his face closer. Lavi could smell the spirits on his breath, pulling him down until their cheeks touched. Allen spoke into his ear, soft and seductive. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Lavi flushed hotly, and his own impaired judgment left him leaning in closer. “Yeah, Al? I wouldn’t mind that.” They had stopped moving down the corridor and instead were leaning up against one of the walls. The cool stone was a stark contrast to Lavi’s flushed skin, and he relished the feeling as Allen slid up against him, pushing him flush against the wall.

Allen had only had one, small drink, and even that had taken a bit of prodding to get him to indulge. Lavi had had a few more, but the effect that just one beverage had on Allen was amusing. He couldn’t keep from chuckling under his breath.

“Lavi, come closer,” Allen said, looking up at him in the dark of the hallway. Hands grabbed at the front of Lavi’s shirt, pulling him down.

He had meant to reply, to say something witty in response, but before he could open his mouth, Allen’s lips were on his. Lavi couldn’t help it—he moaned into the kiss, his hands on either side of Allen’s face as they explored each other’s mouths. It was sloppy, but honest, and Lavi had a hard time telling himself to stop. He wanted Allen, wanted _more_. But this… it wasn’t something he was supposed to have.

Allen must’ve sensed his hesitation, because he pulled back after a moment, their lips barely an inch apart. “Lavi? Are you all right?” His voice was husky, still buzzing from their heated touches. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I don’t,” Lavi said, too quickly for his own good.

“Then why—” Allen started, but Lavi silence him with another kiss. It was warm and soft, and Lavi ran his thumbs over Allen’s cheeks. A moan rumbled in the back of Allen’s throat, and he tightened his grip on Lavi’s shirt, leaning into his touch.

Lavi pulled back just long enough to kiss over Allen’s neck. “Please don’t ask me why,” he mumbled, nibbling over his ear. He didn’t want to explain his hesitation. If he explained it, he might have to stop kissing Allen, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Lavi…” Allen whined, hands smoothing up the redhead’s back as he fought for more contact. His knee pressed between Lavi’s settling in as he rocked himself against the redhead’s body. Lavi could feel that hard press of stiff flesh even through their pants, and Allen was just as excited as he was for this little illicit meeting away from prying eyes.

They shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be doing _this_ , but as Allen’s muffled whines and moans hit higher notes and their bodies rubbed together with a fiery friction, Lavi found himself caring less and less about his own self-imposed rules. He shouldn’t get involved with anyone, let alone someone at the Order—not when he was supposed to remain an impartial observer.

But Allen felt so good, tasted _so good_. How was he supposed to resist this temptation?

He twisted them around, slamming Allen back against the wall and reversing their position. Allen let out a gasp, the air forced out of his lungs, but when he looked up at Lavi, there was a deep hunger in his silver eyes that the redhead hadn’t seen before. It left him breathless and hot. Desperate.

“Al,” Lavi mumbled, his breath coming harder than before. He slid a hand into Allen’s hair, tightening his fingers in the white strands. “I want—”

“Yes,” Allen gasped out, his hips canting against Lavi’s at a faster pace. If they were still affected by the alcohol, Lavi couldn’t tell. He was too wrapped up in how deliciously wonderful Allen’s body felt against his own to care how drunk they still were.

Allen’s hands went to the front of Lavi’s pants, undoing them with fumbling fingers. Lavi pulled harder on Allen’s hair, tilting this head to the side to gain better access to the sensitive skin on his neck. He sucked hard at the flesh, leaving a deep purple bruise as Allen moaned under him. Lavi grinned into his neck until he felt Allen’s cool fingers wrap around heated flesh. Lavi gasped, knees weak as he braced one hand against the wall.

“Fuck, Al,” he groaned, panting heavily into Allen’s shoulder. There was a breath, a moment of stillness before Lavi felt Allen’s own released member slide against his, hand around both of them as he smoothed his fingers up and down their shafts.

Allen chuckled breathlessly as he worked his wrist up and down. “Lavi, you feel so good.” His words came out in an almost-purr, so silky smooth and low and hungry.

“You, too.” Lavi bit his lip, trying to hold in the gasps and moans that threatened to leave his throat. He was hot, weak, and everything felt so, _so good_. How had they never done this before? How had they managed to avoid something so perfect? So fantastically amazing? Allen fit so well against his body, their hands on each other, their mouths on each other, that it had to be a crime to not be touching like this constantly.

Lavi pressed a hand up Allen’s side, grabbing him hard as they rocked their hips together. Allen groaned at the touch, too blissed out to care if his fingers left bruises. His hand pumped them faster, and Lavi had to remind himself not to collapse against the feeling. “Al…Al, fuck—” He moaned, then kissed over the exposed flesh on his neck. “Don’t stop. So close.”

“M-Me, too. Lavi, I’m… _Nnnn_ …” Allen pressed his forehead against Lavi’s chest, his body slumped back on the wall. He reached up with his free hand, tugging Lavi’s chin down so they could kiss again, hard and full of passion.

A moan rumbled in Lavi’s throat, and before he could warn Allen, he came fast, spilling white seed over their stomachs and Allen’s hand, messing their clothes in the process. His completion seemed to do Allen in as well, for he reached orgasm not more than a few moments after Lavi had. They stayed there, braced against the wall and panting hard. Lavi pressed his face into Allen’s hair, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

“Lavi?” Allen whispered, pulling his hand free from their spent dicks. His clean hand tightened in the fabric of Lavi’s shirt, clinging close.

He didn’t know what Allen wanted to ask, but whatever it was, Lavi didn’t think he could answer—at least not in his current state. The high of orgasm faded slowly like a puff of smoke dissipating in the air. He didn’t let go of Allen, too afraid to see the look on his face, or rather, too afraid to let Allen see his own face. “Let’s, uh, go get cleaned up, okay? I think we kinda ruined our shirts.”

Allen chuckled, pulling back enough to look at the mess of cum between them. “Yeah… We certainly did.”

Lavi moved then, giving Allen enough space to find his feet, though he still kept one hand on his shoulder. He told himself it was to keep Allen steady, not to savor the warm feel of his skin radiating heat through his thin shirt. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they both went about fixing their pants, the mess of semen uncomfortable against their skin and clothes.

Lavi cleared his throat as they headed towards their rooms. “Did you… want to go back to the party after we cleaned up? It sounds like it’s still in full swing.” As they neared one of the main corridors, the party was indeed still going, the sound of music and boisterous voices echoing down the hall.

Allen was quiet for a moment, chewing his lip with indecision. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s go back.” He looked anxious, like that wasn’t what he had wanted to say, but Lavi let it slide. He didn’t want to talk about what had just happened, and going back to the party would give him the perfect excuse to avoid it. “Meet me there after we change clothes?”

Lavi nodded, finally letting go of Allen’s shoulder. They had to part for the moment, Allen heading into his room as Lavi continued off to his. And the action left his chest empty. “Yeah. I’ll be there.”

When Allen disappeared down the hall, Lavi continued walking. The heat in his stomach cooled as fast as the seed smeared across it, leaving him sticky and strangely unsatisfied. He hoped Allen would forget about it—forget that anything had happened between them. He hoped that Allen wouldn’t bring it up, wouldn’t ask him about it. He hoped nothing would change, that Allen could just keep going on as if they were still friends, not whatever this had started to turn into.

And he hoped— _he hoped_ —that he could do the same.


End file.
